


Two Queens

by LadyBrooke



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Shippy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Sansa came to Highgarden after her brother is crowned King.He may not need a wife, but Margaery would make a good Queen.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



“My brother needs a Queen, but not a wife.” 

Margaery looked up at the Queen of the North, who stood among the rebuilt gardens of Highgarden and looked nothing like she had the last time Margaery had seen Sansa. Perhaps she was more suited to the North than to these lands, after all. 

“And you come to Highgarden? I am flattered.” Margaery smiled, and then gestured to the table. “Wine?” 

Sansa nodded, taking a seat. “Who else could I trust to understand the pain of losing one’s brother, and the desperation to keep one safe?” 

Loras. 

That explained why Sansa had come here. 

“You did learn,” Margaery said. “A little blunt, perhaps, but you learned.” 

Sansa smiled, and for a moment it was like being back in King’s Landing. “I had a good teacher.”

Margaery nodded, looking around her gardens. It would be a shame to leave them, but -

“I shall act as the Queen in whatever matters the realms need, so long as the Queen in the North will visit me.” 

“Yes.” Sansa sipped her wine. 

When she put the glass back down, Margaery allowed herself a moment to think of other ways to stain Sansa’s lips dark red.


End file.
